


Stood Up: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [59]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Essays, Gen, TV Tropes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the trope known as Stood Up (from TV Tropes and Idioms)..





	Stood Up: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Stood Up: My Thoughts**

From my perspective, being stood up is very painful and heartbreaking, and it doesn’t just happen to girls; guys can and do experience it from time to time as well. (After all, being stood up is not only found in fiction — especially fanfiction — but in real life as well.) Basically, it reminds me of the trope titled **Stood Up** from the website for TV Tropes and Idioms:

_**Stood Up** is when two (or more) characters plan to get together, but one of them never shows up. This is usually a romantic date (or one or both of the characters may hope it is), but it could involve a platonic couple or a family._

_The outcome varies a lot, depending on genre, setting and the kind of characters involved (among other things). The character who is stood up will usually be traumatized and their self-confidence will take a blow._

_On the more idealistic side, there may be a good reason for not showing up, and the character may be forgiven. On the more cynical side, there may be no good reason and the relationship may end there._

_If played for comedy, it’s all a misunderstanding; if played for tragedy, something horrible may have happened. If it’s set up from the beginning (which is usually by those who are mean to others), it’s a type of Prank Date. (The **Prank Date** is a type of heartless practical joke where a guy or girl thinks he or she has a date with someone who is viewed as good-looking — but it’s actually a trick by a bully or someone else, and the expected outcome is anything **but** a romantic interlude.)_

The emotions of pain and heartbreak are ones that are quite well-known to all of us. The truth is that most of us just don’t know how to express it or put it into words. (From my perspective, I’m glad I know how to express feelings and emotions through writing stories and poems — whether they’re my own or the feelings of a character from films, TV shows and books — especially if they’re either canon or original; the way I see it, it sure helps a lot.)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
